She's Preggers
by LifeLongOcean
Summary: Kido gets pregnant! She can't even remember how, though...so, she asks the girls to help her! Very suggestive story, and most likely each chapter will be NSFW. The bonuses are very...ugh. Just a place for the pervs to hang out.


Kido really wanted to die now.

"W-wait, pregnancy?!" her friend, Momo, stammered. "You...what?! You got raped?!"

Currently, the almighty flushed Kido was sitting in front of her three close friends; Mary, Momo, and ENE. They were all gaping at her.

"Well..." Kido sighed. "It's hard to explain." She turned to ENE.

"I know you like to tell others things that aren't your business, but...please don't tell any of the guys this."

ENE silently nodded. "Of course, Danchō." When things were serious, the blue girl always went tense.

"What happens when you're pregnant?" Mary asked. She had no clue what was happening to her leader. Before Kido could come up with some fake explanation, Momo told her, "A tiny human comes out of you!"

Mary gasped. "A tiny human? How does it get out?" Momo was unable to explain. "Well...you see..."

Kido told both of them, "It doesn't matter how the little...thing gets out. But why would you think I was raped, Kisaragi?"

"Well, I know Danchō would never sleep with a guy-unless she's drunk of course- so I figured it was by force!" Momo stammered before concluding, "Wait-then who's the father?!" Everyone gasped.

"It was Kano wasn't it!" Momo yelled out.

"I bet that NEET did something!" ENE screeched.

"Please not Seto...Please not Seto..." Mary murmured.

"It cannot be Konoha. I swear, please not Konoha..." Kido mumbled as Momo and ENE debated.

Suddenly, the door clicked. "H-huh? Mekakushi Girls, act normal!" Kido shoved a frilly skirt on as the others donned different articles of clothing.

-/-

Shintaro opened the door to see Kido in a skirt, Mary in overalls, Momo with underwear on her head, and ENE hula-dancing.

"ENE-chan! Go!" Momo exclaimed. "ENE-San is very good at playing the ukelele and dancing!" Mary praised ENE. "Yay..." Kido mumbled. She looked at Shintaro, and blushed.

"O-oi. Shintaro. What are you doing?" she asked him in a calm voice. When the other girls looked at him, they all became stiff.

"Nothing. Just needed my phone. I have a pass-and-play app on there that the boys want to play..." Shintaro looked to the side. Kido nodded. "ENE? Would you like to go with them or be transferred to Kisaragi's phone?"

ENE looked from her master to Kido, then to Kido's stomach. "I-I want to stay here. You guys seem to like my dancing." she left the phone. "Here you go. Bye Master!"

-/-

"Holy crap, that was close. I can hear him laughing on the other side of the door..." Kido took the skirt off. "Don't you think we should keep our disguises on? In case they suddenly come?" Mary asked. "No thanks..." Momo was quick to take her brother's boxers off.

"Who is the father? Do you remember, Danchō?"

"U-uh... I remember...all of them...at...once?" Kido was extremely sure that was not true. Shintaro would've acted awkwardly if so. He was perfectly normal.

"A-All of them?! How did that even fit?!" ENE yelled. "What do you mean...'fit'?" Mary asked.

-/-

_Too tired to write more...oh, god...who's the father? Is Kido's memory really genuine? I hope not. This is a bonus for the perverts in the crowd. I swear to god, I hate writing NSFW..._

**_"H-huh?!" _**

**_Suddenly, the girls were trying to pull her pants down. They pulled her panties off. "Uwaa, cute panties!" Mary complimented. "But they're wet?"_**

**_Momo looked straight into the part that Kido never thought anyone should see. "Hmm... Maybe Danchō is tight naturally... ENE! Use the camera to zoom into her womb and see if there's anything white!" "Wh-HYAAAH?!"_**

**_Momo shoved her phone in. "Got it!" ENE answered before being submerged. Momo looked at the Kido who was tearing up. "Don't cum on my phone, okay?" Kido couldn't even stutter._**

**_Mary put Kido's panties on her head and was now pulling Danchō's bra off. "Eh? A-cup?" _**

**_She tossed the bra to the side, and started piercing Kido's nipples. "Ngh..."_**

_Please wish me luck getting that out of my head. This is NOT CANON TO KAGEPRO OR THE FANFICTION. HOLY CRAP, EVERYONE WOULD DIE IF IT WAS. EITHER FROM HAPPINESS(OMG KidoMomo-I mean, MomoKido-is canon!) OR FROM HAVING THEIR SHIPPING SHATTERED.(K-Kano...Kido?)_


End file.
